sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Cyndriz The Cat
"What can I say, I like bats." '-Cyndriz, Halloween. Name: Cyndriz (Sin-driz) Age: 16 Gender: Male People Met 'Best Friend Jacob Laysedi - At a lake just outside Podrido Woods Cyndriz and Jacob teamed up against mutated animals, a liquid bull and Splash. 'Friends' Kinzoku the Hedgehog. - Cyndriz met Kinzoku in the town of percy, oddly enough the events of this are yet to be explained, as if that section of time was erased from history, regardless they do remember meeting. 'Enemies' Splash - Splash was once a childhood friend of Cyndriz but Cyndriz's most notable possession, the right glove tore them apart, it caused fires and unintentional deaths, Splash soon got his own glove and tried to kill Cyndriz for ruining his life only for the opposite to happen. Dusty the Echidna - After being hired by W.A.D.D.L.E to kill Cyndriz his bad aim was his undoing and got him defeated by Cyndriz and almost executed. Ozdam - In a failed robbery attempt Ozdam took control of Madzo's body and went berserk, after even Splash failed at defeating him Cyndriz stood up and fought against him. 'Rivals' Mike the Frog - Cyndriz lives a life of crime and Mike hates it, he attempts to bring him to justice but this often results in fights where win or lose Cyndriz gets away. 'Other' Madzo - Cyndriz was once robbing Madzo's house but was caught in the act, the two don't get along but aren't really considered enemys. Personality. Cyndriz is a self-centred arrogant cat who always tries to seem tough and tries to get the last word. He thinks he has great musical talent but it is highly debated, he can be frustrated when others think badly of him. He also tries to negotiate his way out of any bad situations he gets into. Whilst in battle, Cyndriz is usually somewhat strategic unless up against his long time rival Splash. Magic and Items Magic Source Yes he has magic abilities, this is because of his right glove, it grants him fire abilities including Fireball and Fire Kick. His glove mysteriously spreads its power through his blood once the glove is removed he keeps his powers for a short time but if not put back on before the power is out of his system he will go through a high amount of pain. Items His glove isn't his only thing that can get him out of bad situations, he always carries two smoke bombs attached to his trousers he often forgets about them and rarely use them but they have proven to be useful. Magic items During the events of Cyndriz: The Survival (Not fully written yet, whole story is already set though) Cyndriz finds a red orb, his right glove somehow absorbed it and he then found himself with a new powerful weapon, the fire sword! The sword is made of fire and at the bottom, inside a circle of fire is the orb, it cannot be separated from the sword, the summoner of the sword AKA Cyndriz, cannot be hurt by it and can get rid of it by doing the opposite of the method of summoning, which is re-absorbing it into his right hand. Story When Cyndriz was a year old he was left at an orphanage by his parents, he was never told he was left there because his parents couldn't afford to look after him. He didn't think about it much, he was ok with life the way it was. He was about 7 years old when he stumbled across the records of all the orphans there. He couldn't read well but one thing he did know was his parents were alive. Then he was angered, he thought his parents couldn't care less about him. He was twelve and eight months when he ran away. He made a living as a criminal, small robbery's, nothing too big. He moved on but what he thought was the truth has scared him for life. He has also found a place to live. This take us to the events of Cyndriz: The Survival. 'Gold Form.' Cyndriz has an overdrive transformation known as Gold Cyndriz, when he is close to being defeated in a fight (15% energy and under) he may turn into gold (literally solid gold) and gain the ability to hover, 10 seconds of flight (needs to recharge) and his fire abilities increase in power massively and gain a purple colouring. He has a unique ability Blaze Cannon where he catches fire and charges into the target, his most powerful attack to date! His defences increase. His speed increases if hovering/ flying. Appearances Cyndriz: The Survival. Sonic and the Hedgehog Paradox Welcome to Analon Universe Last Days Universe Game Appearances SFCB Series 'SFCB2' In Sonic Fan Characters Brawl 2, Cyndriz is a unlockable character who upon being unlocked unlocks the Jacob Laysedi assist trophy and the Podrido Woods stage. He has 5 alternate skins, green, red, blue, pink and Game & Watch. Cyndiz The Cat G&W.png Cyndiz The Cat Pink.png Cyndiz The Cat Blue.png Cyndiz The Cat Red.png Cyndiz The Cat Green.png For more information see the SFCB2 page! Cyndriz Faitāzu This fighter game follows the classic arcade style fighting, similar to'' 'Killer Instinct''' or ''Mortal Kombat'. ''The game has no single story but multiple stories, each with at-least one hidden ending, and some stories tie in with one another This game also introduces a variety of new characters only ever seen in that single game, also the game is considered non cannon because during quite allot of stories the characters actually die. Notable belongings Cyndriz's Glove He found this buried outside the orphanage and put on after cleaning it but disaster soon followed... Cyndriz's synthesizer. Cyndriz owns a synthesizer that has a Shocking Cyndriz sound setting where two speakers pop out and the volume outstandingly high. He stole it early on into his 'criminal career' and decided to learn how to use it and got it modified with some of the little money he had. Cyndriz's Halloween Costume Cyndriz's Halloween costume consists of: * Big black bat wings, can extend to the end of his hands, with his arms spread out. * Bat ears He can actually use his bat wings to glide through the sky at high speeds. Easter Bunny Costume Trivia. *Cyndriz has met all of my other characters, (Madzo, Ozdam, Splash, Mike, Dusty and Jacob.) he is the only one to do this. *Cyndriz is known to occasionally over-react in bad situations. *Cyndriz did not know how to read until he was 13 years old. **He decided to learn to read because life proved to be hard without knowing how to read. *While having a low variation of attacks he can be quite creative with them at times. *He was to originally to be more villainous than he is now. **He was to have a purple mech with a scorpion tail and multiple star shapes as a body. *He lives in an abandoned crumbling house. *It is questioned how Cyndriz can move when in gold form, his normal response is "A glove pumps magic through my blood. Its not that far fetched compared to that." * Cyndriz's home planet is Vexaura ** Cyndriz takes pride in his home planet, anyone threatening it wont be on Cyndriz's good side. Gallery Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Magical Abilities